Selamat Ulang Tahun
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Berawal dari rencana membeli light novel bersama sampai perayaan ulang tahun klise yang diadakan di rumah Kuroko. Sederhana tapi berkesan baginya. [KuroFem!Mido, slight KiFem!Aka] / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), fem!Mido, cousin!AkaKuro, twins!AkaFem!Aka, fem!Bokushi, fem!Saku etc**

 **Pairing: KuroFem!Mido, slight KiFem!Aka**

 **Dedicated to Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday ...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **Happy reading, minna-san ...**

"Nee, Tetsuya," Gadis bersurai _crimson_ dengan iris _crimson-gold_ itu menatap laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang membaca sebuah _light novel_ di sofa. "besok ... Kau ada acara? Besok 'kan minggu."

"Hm," Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu menoleh. "sepertinya tidak ada. Lagi-lagi hari libur aku di rumah." Hening sesaat, Kuroko Tetsuya mengajukan pertanyaan kembali kepada gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. "Kalau Seira- _nee_ gimana?"

Akashi Seira, gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu melipat tangannya. Sesekali menyesap secangkir teh yang dibuat oleh Tetsuya tadi. "Nggak ada juga sih. Palingan aku dan Seijuurou ke rumahmu—itu pun kalau sudah kelewat bosan."

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka tidak punya acara atau tujuan tertentu untuk mengisi hari libur. Akashi Seira—dan juga Akashi Seijuurou—adalah sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya dan mereka berdua adalah anak kembar. Seijuurou lebih tua beberapa menit dari Seira—dan Seira tetap tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak—dan mereka berdua lebih tua setahun dari Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sendiri pun menyukai sepupu mereka—bukan menyukai yang hal seperti itu—, rasanya melihat mereka itu sangatlah unik. Seijuurou itu sangat baik, ramah, rajin, dan sangat bertanggungjawab akan segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan, sedangkan Seira sangatlah mutlak dan perfeksionis; salah sedikit gunting melayang.

(Pernah sekali Tetsuya menjadi korban kekerasan gunting maut Seira. Itu pun dibantu Seijuurou untuk membujuk Seira agar tidak marah-marah lagi.)

"Hei, Tetsuya," panggil Seira lagi, dan Tetsuya pun menoleh. "kau ... punya pacar? Atau teman perempuan yang dekat denganmu—lebih dekat dari teman-temanmu yang biasanya?"

Pertanyaan Seira kali ini membuat Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan apakah ia mempunyai teman—cuma teman—yang dimaksud Seira. "Err ... Mungkin ada."

"Siapa?" Kali ini Seira cukup waswas. Tetsuya sudah besar ternyata; karena selama ini perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Tetsuya hanyalah Seira saja. Mereka satu sekolah; lagipula sisanya hanyalah _fans-fans_ tersembunyi Tetsuya.

"Dia—"

Drrt. Drrt. Belum selesai Tetsuya menjawabnya, ponsel Tetsuya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Laki-laki penyuka vanilla shake itu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang mengirimi pesan kepadanya? Tetsuya itu jarang mendapat sms dari orang lain—pengecualian dari Seira dan Seijuurou yang tidak pernah absen mengirimi pesan untuknya.

 _ **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **From: Midorima Shiina**_

 _ **Subject: Jalan-jalan**_

 _ **Besok kau ada waktu? Aku mau memberitahu bahwa light novel kesukaanmu sudah keluar volume keduanya. I-Ingat ya, i-ini bukan ajakan kencan! J-Jadi jangan salah paham!**_

Tetsuya memasang wajah datar, Seira diam-diam melirik isi pesan Tetsuya. Iris _heterochromia_ nya menatap Tetsuya tajam; penuh pertanyaan. "Jadi, siapa gadis itu, Tetsuya? Inikah teman yang ingin kausebutkan namanya? Dia sudah berani mengajakmu kencan—"

"Ralat, beli _light novel_ , Seira- _nee_." balas Tetsuya datar. Bisa-bisa sifat _overprotective_ Seira keluar mendadak lagi. (Walaupun sebenarnya Seira sudah diincar oleh seseorang yang merupakan salah satu teman dekat Tetsuya dengan ciri-ciri surai kuning dan sering berisik.)

"Sama saja."

"Aku tidak pernah pergi keluar seperti ini." Tetsuya dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Shiina.

"Tetsuya—ini demi keselamatanmu! Aku akan melindungi—"

"Ralat. Mungkin mengacau ya, Seira- _nee_. Besok aku akan pergi, jam 1."

"Aku ikut kalau begitu. Kau tidak boleh menolak, Tetsuya." Seira mengeluarkan titah terakhirnya yang membuat Tetsuya bungkam. Gunting sudah ingin berbicara jadi Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam saja.

.

"..." Tanggal 31 Januari 2016, hari Minggu yang cerah dan damai. Iya, bakal damai sentosa jika saja Seira tidak mengikuti Tetsuya untuk jalan-jalan bersama Shiina hari ini.

Tetsuya memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan jaket hitam ber _hoodie_ , serta denim biru tua panjang. Sedangkan Seira memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna krem plus renda, tidak lupa ia memakai rompi rajut lengan panjang dengan warna coklat muda, serta tas selempang kecil berwarna senada dengan warna _dress_ nya.

"Seira- _nee_ ," Tetsuta mau protes. "aku cuma mau beli _light novel_ bareng Midorima- _san_. Bukan yang macam-macam." Namun protesan Tetsuya tidak sampai di telinga Seira. Ia hanya melipat tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, Seira tidak _tsundere_ kok, hanya saja ia sangat khawatir dengan Tetsuya.

Menurut Seira, adik sepupunya itu masih polos dan belum pantas untuk pacaran—walau Tetsuya membantah pemikiran Seira yang kelewat _paranoid_ itu—. "Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Tetsuya. Aku yakin kalau Seijuurou melihatmu seperti ini pasti ia juga akan bertindak sepertiku."

 _Setahuku Seijuurou-_ nii _tidak seperti ini deh ..._ "Seira- _nee_ saja boleh pacaran dengan Kise- _kun_ , masa aku tidak bo—" Seira memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tetsuya. Gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu melotot tajam. "Aku. Tidak. Pacaran. Dengan. Ryouta."

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Tetsuya menambahkan—sedikit dengan niat menjahili kakak sepupunya—, "Benarkah? Setiap hari aku mendengar ocehan Kise- _kun_ tentang Seira- _nee_. Kupikir Seira- _nee_ sudah jadia—"

"ENAK SAJA! AKU—"

"Kuroko _cchi_! Seira _cchi_!" Seira tersentak, gunting siap-siap dimainkan. Ia dan Tetsuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan gadis bersurai hijau—tanpa kacamata. Tetsuya tertegun, "A-Ah, _doumo_ , Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _san._ _Etto_ , Kise- _kun_ kenapa—"

"Ryouta," Panggilan dingin dari Seira ditambah tatapan tajam ke arah laki-laki yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu. "kenapa kau bisa di sini? Yang itu teman Tetsuya, 'kan? Dan juga, jangan panggil aku seenaknya!"

Mengabaikan obrolan _absurd_ antara Seira dan Ryouta, Tetsuya kembali menatap gadis bersurai hijau di hadapannya. Pakaiannya simpel; kaos biru tua lengan panjang dan rok mini berwarna hitam. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal—

"Midorima- _san_ , kau tidak memakai kacamata?" tanya Tetsuya datar. Shiina terlonjak kaget, wajahnya memerah. Sesekali pandangannya menoleh ke arah lain, "Uh, itu ... Lensa kontak adalah _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini! Dan," Shiina merogoh isi tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam yang tidak ada lensanya; alias bolong.

Shiina menyerahkan kacamata tersebut kepada Tetsuya. "I-I-Ini adalah _l-lucky item_ Aquarius h-hari ini! S-Sebuah kacamata tanpa lensa! B-Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa ya ... D-Dan ini bukan h-hadiah dariku untukmu ..." Psssh! Wajah Shiina sudah memerah total. Tetsuya menatap kacamata tersebut, unik juga.

Tetsuya kemudian memakainya, lalu menengok ke arah Seira dan Ryouta yang sedang 'mesra-mesraan'. " _A-Ano_ , Seira- _nee_ , Kise- _kun_ ..." Seira dan Ryouta menoleh dan reaksi mereka sama; terkejut dengan penampilan Tetsuya. "Menurut kalian ... Kacamata ini cocok denganku?"

Ryouta langsung semangat. "Cocok sekali denganmu, Kuroko _cchi_! Iya 'kan, Seira _cchi_?"

"Iya cocok kok," Seira memberikan senyuman tulus kepada Tetsuya, setelah itu gunting melayang dan mengenai kepala Ryouta. "aku kakak kelasmu, bersikaplah sopan sedikit!"

Ryouta mengaduh kesakitan. Iris coklat madunya menatap Seira, Tetsuya, dan Shiina. Kalau dihitung berarti jumlahnya ada 4 orang, dengan jumlah perempuan 2 dan laki-laki juga 2. "Hei! Bukannya ini seperti _double date_?!"

Semuanya melirik ke arah Ryouta, mengedipkan matanya. "Jadi 'kan, Kuroko _cchi_ dengan Midorima _cchi_ , lalu Seira _cchi_ denganku—Ohok!"

"Ini cuma jalan-jalan! Bukan kencan!"

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari mereka namun masih bisa melihat mereka. Di sampingnya, gadis bersurai coklat sedang ikut-ikut memantau Tetsuya dan yang lainnya. " _E-Etto_ , Akashi- _san_ , mau sampai kapan kita di sini?"

"Hmm ... Entahlah." jawab Seijuurou singkat. Di pangkuannya terdapat satu buku yang cukup tebal dan sebuah pensil. "Aku ada tugas untuk membuat cerita dengan tema romansa. Mungkin aku akan memantau mereka agar ceritaku sempurna."

"Kalau Akashi- _san_ cerita, aku sebuah komik." Gadis itu, Sakurai Ryou, masih menatap mereka. "Lebih mudah membuat komik yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Takao- _san_ lagi."

"Waktumu tersita ya." Seijuurou menulis beberapa kalimat yang ada di pikirannya, sesekali menatap ke arah mereka. "Harusnya aku ada jadwal kencan dengan Furihata hari ini."

Uh oh, ' _double date_ ' ditambah dua stalker.

.

Shiina ingat betul hari ini hari apa. Tanggal 31 Januari, hari Minggu, dan juga ... Ulang tahun Tetsuya. Pasti kakak kelasnya—Seira dan Seijuurou—sudah menyiapkan segalanya, mungkin Ryouta juga.

Shiina kenal Tetsuya pada saat mereka mendapat tugas kelompok. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan hanya sebatas teman, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak kenal sama sekali. Ryouta yang teman dekat Tetsuya juga kebetulan dekat dengan Shiina, jadi ia bisa bertanya lebih tentang Tetsuya.

Jujur saja, Shiina cukup tertarik dengan Tetsuya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Jadi," Urutan mereka dimulai dari Shiina yang paling kiri, lalu Tetsuya, Seira, dan terakhir Ryouta. "Midorima- _san_ , tempatnya di mana?"

"Lurus saja dulu, baru nanti belok kiri dan tokonya ada di sana." jawab Shiina sambil melipat tangannya.

"Namamu Midorima Shiina ya." Seira memulai pembicaraan. Gadis bersurai hijau itu menoleh ke arahnya dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. "Sedekat apa kau dengan Tetsuya? Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Glek. Shiina merasakan aura membunuh yang berasal dari gadis bersurai _crimson_ di sampingnya itu. Karena merasa risih, Tetsuya menukar posisinya dengan Seira. "Itu ... Aku dan Kuroko cuma t-teman. K-Kebetulan kami berdua suka membaca _light novel_ , l-lalu ... Aku mengajaknya untuk membeli bersama, pas itu juga ternyata Kise mau ikut. Jadi ... Begitu."

Seira mendengus pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Shiina. "Begitu ... Dan," Seira menarik tangan Shiina agak menjauh dari jarak Tetsuya. "kautahu Tetsuya hari ini ulang tahun 'kan? Kau akan memberi apa?"

"Eh?" Tuh 'kan, Shiina sudah menduganya. "Kacamata yang tadi ... Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu harus memberi apa." Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Lalu Seira mendapatkan ide, ia memandang Shiina dengan penuh harap. "Aku punya rencana. Ikuti rencanaku atau tidak akan kurestui kau dengan Tetsuya."

Wajah Shiina memucat, tunggu—sejak kapan Seira tahu kalau dia ... "Akashi- _senpai_ , aku tidak—"

"Aku selalu benar, Shiina." Seira melipat tangannya, sedikit menyeringai. "Panggil aku Seira saja. Kubuat Tetsuya kecilku menikmatinya, hm."

Hampir saja Shiina meragukan kewarasan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

Di sisi lain, Tetsuya dan Ryouta melihat Seira dan Shiina yang sedang bisik-bisik. "Mereka lagi ngapain ya, Kuroko _cchi_? Kok lama banget?" Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, tanda kalau ia tidak tahu.

Ryouta mengangguk-angguk paham. " _Nee_ , Kuroko _cchi_ , selamat ulang tahun ya! Aku baru teringat." Dengan cepat Ryouta mengganti topik supaya pembicaraan mereka menjadi tidak _awkward_. Ryouta merasakan aura bling-bling dari Tetsuya—walau wajahnya masih tetap sedatar tembok—, "Terima kasih, Kise- _kun_. Aku sangat senang."

 _Senang? Dengan wajah sedatar itu? Senang darimana?!_ batin Ryouta karena melihat wajah Tetsuya yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetsuya berbicara sekali lagi, "Aku pasti bakal merestuimu dengan Seira- _nee_. Kau hanya tinggal meminta restu kepada Seijuurou- _nii_ saja."

Gantian Ryouta yang berbunga-bunga. "Benarkah?!" Ia memeluk Tetsuya erat—sangat erat. "SEIRA _CCHI_ , AKU SAYANG PADAMU—GYAAA!" Ketika mulut tidak dapat berbicara, maka gunting andalan Seiralah yang berbicara.

Seira berbalik menatap Ryouta, kemudian menginjak kakinya dengan _high heels_ yang ia pakai sehingga Ryouta mengaduh kesakitan. "Cih, kau sangat berisik, Ryouta. Apa kaumau mati, heh? Jika kaumau, aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya."

"Kalau mati di tangan Seira _cchi_ , aku rela—GHAAK."

Tetsuya dan Shiina saling berpandangan. Ternyata Kise Ryouta mempunyai jiwa masokis yang kelewat parah. Mengabaikan mereka, Tetsuya menarik tangan Shiina. "Abaikan mereka, Seira- _nee_ memang agak sensei dengan Kise- _kun_."

"Y-Yah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok." balas Shiina sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk membeli _light novel_ yang baru, meninggalkan Seira dan Ryouta yang sedang bertengkar di belakang.

" _Are_?! Kuroko _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_ ke mana?!"

"Tetsuya! Shiina!? Mereka pergi duluan!" Mau tidak mau, Seira menarik tangan Ryouta dengan paksa lalu berlari untuk mencari jejak mereka berdua.

Di sisi lain (lagi), Seijuurou tetap menulis cerita yang besoknya akan dikumpul kepada guru bahasa. Ryou melirik ke arah Seijuurou, gadis itu sedang menulis plot-plot untuk komik yang akan ia buat nantinya. "Akashi- _san_ , _deadline_ -nya besok ya?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Begitulah, aku harus membatalkan jadwalku hari ini dengan Furihata deh ..." Seijuurou jadi teringat gadis pemalu dengan surai coklat pujaannya. "Oh ya, Sakurai, tema dan jalan cerita kita 'kan sama, kaumau membantuku 'kan?"

Ryou mengangguk pelan. Rambutnya yang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu bergoyang karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. "Boleh saja. Akashi- _san_ , memakai nama apa? Um, maksudku, Akashi- _san_ pasti tidak mengikuti nama orang aslinya 'kan?"

"Tidak," Ryou berjengit. Seijuurou mengambil sebuah kamera di tas ranselnya yang membuat Ryou melongo. "aku harus memakai nama aslinya. Guruku juga lagi nge _ship_ mereka berempat; Seira dengan Kise dan Tetsuya dengan Midorima."

Ryou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya Ryouta dan Seira sedang berlari tanpa tujuan—sebenarnya tujuannya adalah mencari Tetsuya dan Shiina yang meninggalkan mereka seenaknya—lalu terdengar suara jepretan dari kamera Seijuurou. Ryou kagum, Seijuurou pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari kemarin-kemarin.

"...Kalau dibalik gimana? Kuroko- _san_ dengan Akashi- _senpai_ , lalu Kise- _san_ dengan Midorima- _san_?"

"Kenapa nggak sekalian Tetsuya dengan Kise dan Seira dengan Midorima?" Ryou melihat Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum. " _Pairing_ sesama lebih banyak diminati."

Satu hal yang baru diketahui oleh Ryou: Akashi Seijuurou adalah _fudanshi_ akut.

.

Pukul 2 siang, pantas saja masih terasa panas. Duo biru muda-hijau sudah sampai di toko tersebut, dengan segera Shiina menuju tempat di mana _light novel_ baru itu diletakkan. Setelah menemukannya, Shiina menunjukkannya kepada Tetsuya. "Ini 'kan? Tapi harganya cukup mahal."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia mengambil dua. Shiina bertanya balik, "Eh? Kuroko, kau beli dua?" Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk kepala gadis di depannya itu. "Kaumau 'kan? Aku akan membelikan untukmu—"

"T-Tidak usah repot-repot, Kuroko!" Shiina menolak secara halus. "Aku bisa membelinya nanti, setelah aku selesai menabung!"

"Tapi bukannya lebih bagus kalau lebih cepat membacanya?" Tetsuya membalasnya. "Kita bisa saling bertukar pendapat setelah membacanya." Setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya tadi Shiina tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia mengiyakan dan menunggu di luar sembari Tetsuya membayar dua _light novel_ tersebut.

Setelah selesai membayarnya, mereka berdua bingung mau ke mana. Diam-diam Shiina kembali memikirkan rencana Seira yang terbilang cukup gila itu.

 _"Dengar ya, Shiina, Tetsuya itu sangat suka_ vanilla shake _. Ajak saja dia ke Maji Burger, pasti dia tidak akan menolak. Terus awasi terus Tetsuya, jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya. Di mana ada waktu aku dan kalian terpisah, aku akan membuat kejutan di rumahnya. Kau paham? Intinya, kau dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama."_

Ini sama saja dengan menyuruh kencan! Ah, wajah Shiina kembali memerah, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua saja tanpa ada kehadiran Seira dan Ryouta. " _A-A-Ano_ , K-Kuroko."

Iris _aquamarine_ itu menatap Shiina dengan penuh tanda tanya. Shiina menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskan kembali. "D-Daripada kita berdiri di sini, ke Maji Burger yuk." Gaya malu-malu, Shiina tidak bisa tenang jika di hadapan Tetsuya.

(Padahal Tetsuya tidak mengapa-apakan Shiina sama sekali.)

"Oh," Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, hampir sama sekali tidak terlihat. "kebetulan aku ingin membeli _vanilla shake_. Ayo kita ke sana."

.

Seira berhenti, kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Melihat Ryouta yang sudah terengah-engah gara-gara ditarik paksa oleh Seira. "Uuh, pelan-pelan dong Seira _cchi_ ~"

"Ryouta, temani aku membuat kue di rumah Tetsuya. Lupakan tentang pencarian Tetsuya dan Shiina." titah Seira cepat. Ryouta menganga, kenapa? Pasalnya ia dan Seira sudah pergi terlalu jauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu, apalagi jaraknya makin jauh dari rumah Tetsuya. "C-Capek, Seira _cchi_ ..."

Seira memelototinya. "Kau bilang capek?! Hari ini ulang tahun Tetsuya dan kau harus berkor—"

"Ya, ya, cukup sampai di sana Seira. Kasihan Kise." Seira dapat mendengar suara kakak kembarnya yang—cukup—menyebalkan di telinganya. Seijuurou dan Ryou berjalan di belakang Seira dan Ryouta, mereka terlihat cukup santai kecuali Ryou yang memang agak takut dengan Seira.

"Sudah kuduga, kau dari tadi mengikuti kami 'kan?" Seira melangkah menuju Seijuurou, mengabaikan Ryouta yang tengah terkapar di tanah dan dibantu berdiri oleh Ryou. "Ah, ketahuan ya? Adikku memang hebat."

Seijuurou dan Seira saling berhadapan dan menatap dengan aura intimidasi satu sama lain. Ryou meneguk ludahnya, kalau dua orang Akashi disatukan itu sangat berbahaya sekali. Seijuurou tersenyum penuh arti, "Seira, tak bisakah kau hormat pada kakakmu sedikit?"

"Kita cuma beda beberapa menit saja, Seijuurou."

"Ah, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kaubilang mau membuat kue untuk Tetsuya ya 'kan?"

Seira kembali teringat akan tujuannya. Gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu—lagi-lagi—menarik lengan Ryouta dengan paksa. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti!" Meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Ryou yang tengah terpaku melihat kepergian mereka.

"Akashi- _san_ , bukankah kita juga mau membeli hadiah untuk Kuroko- _san_ ya?" Pertanyaan Ryou membuat lamunan Seijuurou buyar. "Kau benar, Sakurai. Ayo kita jalan." Lagi-lagi mereka sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing; Seijuurou menulis sebuah cerita dan Ryou menulis plot komik.

.

Sore hari, pukul setengah 4, di Maji Burger.

Tetsuya menyesap _vanilla shake_ nya, sedangkan Shiina menyesap _shiruko_ nya. Obrolan pun terputus, mereka tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Ah, Tetsuya juga risih dengan kacamata yang ia pakai, tangannya memegang kacamata tersebut dan—

"K-Kuroko! Jangan dilepas!" teriak Shiina sambil memegang tangan Tetsuya yang hendak melepaskan kacamata pemberiannya. Tetsuya melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih dipegang, sementara Shiina tidak menyadarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau bisa terkena sial! Aku bicara seperti ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya!" Lagi-lagi sifat _tsundere_ Shiina keluar, gadis bersurai hijau itu pun membuang mukanya. Tetsuya _speechless_ , ia tidak jadi melepaskan kacamata hitam tersebut. "Midorima- _san_ —"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya." ucap Shiina dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Maaf?"

Wajah Shiina makin memerah. "Kubilang selamat ulang tahun, bodoh." Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, Shiina tahu hari ulang tahunnya? "K-Kacamata itu h-hadiah untukmu ... Aku tidak mencarinya! Kebetulan aku mempunyainya di rumah dan itu adalah _lucky item_ Aquarius yang berada di peringkat 2 hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham!"

Tetsuya dapat melihat Shiina yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. _Shiruko_ nya sudah habis, begitu pula _vanilla shake_ milik Tetsuya. " _Sou ka_ ," Shiina mengangkat kepalanya. "terima kasih, Midorima- _san_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu memperhatikanku."

"TIDAK!" Shiina lagi-lagi menyanggahnya. "Tadi Seira- _san_ yang memberitahuku...!" Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. "Dan Kuroko, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi datar tersebut kepada...ku?"

Baru saja Shiina ingin berkata bahwa ekspresi wajah Tetsuya selalu datar, ia mendapati Tetsuya yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Biasanya senyuman Tetsuya itu hanyalah senyum tipis atau bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali walau sedang bahagia. "Ayo kita pulang, Midorima- _san_. Kaumau ke rumahku?"

"Eh?" Gantian Shiina yang terkejut—sangat terkejut.

.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, bersama dengan Shiina di sampingnya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tetsuya juga tidak mengira bahwa arah Maji Burger dan rumahnya cukup jauh.

Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, yang Tetsuya pertama kali lihat adalah ruangan yang gelap. Sangat gelap. Setahunya tadi Tetsuya sudah menyalakan lampu saat ingin berangkat tadi supaya saat pulang tidak terlalu gelap. "Kuroko, jangan di luar saja. Ayo masuk, jangan kayak orang asing. Padahal ini rumahmu sendiri loh."

"Ah, baiklah." Mereka berdua terus melangkah, Tetsuya meraba-raba saklar lampunya. Tapi karena terlalu gelap jadi Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. "Di mana ya—"

Pats! Dar! Dar! TEETT!

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_ , TETSUYA / KUROKO _CCHI_ / KUROKO- _SAN_!"

Iris _aquamarine_ itu melebar, melihat Seijuurou dan Seira memegang sebuah kue di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sementara Ryouta dan Ryou meniup konfeti. Kondisi rumah Tetsuya yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang makan itu pun terlihat sangat ramai dan heboh. "Seira- _nee_ , Seijuurou- _nii_ ..."

Seira menepuk pundak Shiina yang berdiri di samping Tetsuya. "Kerja bagus." Seijuurou menarik lengan Tetsuya, kemudian memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Tetsuya. "Untukmu. Nanti buka ya. Kuharap kausuka hadiahnya, Tetsuya."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Seijuurou- _nii_." Tetsuya membungkuk, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Ryouta yang berada di belakang merah pun berseru, "Yang ulang tahun ialah yang berkuasa! Gimana kalau kita main permainan _Ousama_ sekali? Kuroko _cchi_ yang jadi rajanya!"

Seira tertegun. "Ryouta, apa kauyakin? Bisa-bisa senjata makan tuan loh." Diam-diam sebenarnya Seira peduli dengan Ryouta, meskipun tingkah bodoh Ryouta sering membuatnya kesal. Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu mengangguk antusias; ia sangat semangat hari ini. Ryouta mengambil satu gelas yang berisi 5 stik es krim bekas yang sudah diberi angka. "GAME START! SILAKAN DIAMBIL!"

Semuanya kecuali Tetsuya mengambil stik yang ada. Ryouta melirik ke arah Tetsuya, "Baik, Kuroko _cchi_ , kau boleh mengucapkan perintahnya. Dari angka 1 sampai 5." Sementara laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ sedang terpaku, ayolah ... Tetsuya tidak terbiasa bermain seperti ini. Apalagi resikonya sangat besar. (Diam-diam Tetsuya melirik ke arah Seira yang sedang menunggu perintah dari Tetsuya).

Tetsuya menarik nafasnya. "Nomor 2 dan 5 s-silakan berciuman, nomor 1 tidak boleh makan kuenya, nomor 3 silakan bersihkan rumah ini sampai bersih, dan nomor 4 main denganku."

"HAH?"

"APA-APAAN ITU, KUROKO _CCHI_?!"

Nomor 2 dan 5, Kise Ryouta dan Sakurai Ryou. Saling berpandangan, tentu saja resikonya sangatlah besar. Mereka harus berciuman di depan Seira, Seijuurou, Tetsuya, dan juga Shiina. Ryouta menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku usahakan nggak kena, Sakurai _cchi_ ..."

Ryouta mendengar dari Seijuurou kalau Ryou sudah _taken_ alias sudah ada yang punya. Bisa berabe nih kalau ketahuan mencium cewek orang lain, bisa-bisa Ryouta dihajar sampai sekarat. Sudah semakin mendekat, muka mereka berdua sudah sangat memerah. Sedikit lagi ...

CHU! Mereka berdua terdiam, mereka tidak merasakan sensasi bibir masing-masing. Yang ada hanyalah—

"TIDAK! RYOUTA MILIKKU SEORANG." Ckris. Semuanya meneguk ludah.

—sebuah nampan kayu yang dibawa oleh Seira. Ryouta menoleh ke arahnya, "E-Eh? Seira _cchi_ , ini cuma bohongan tahu—GYAA! HII! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS, SEIRA _CCHI_!" Seira langsung mencekik Ryouta, ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk antara marah dan malu.

Seijuurou menepuk tangannya. "Akhirnya kau bisa jujur juga. Jadi, aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu, Seira." Gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu menatap tajam Seijuurou, sementara laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Selanjutnya, nomor 1—"Eh? Aku nggak boleh makan kue?" Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya polos. (Bayangkan saja.) Tetsuya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau yang kena itu Seijuurou- _nii_. Kupikir itu bakal kena Kise- _kun_."

"KUROKO _CCHI_! JADI NIAT AWALMU SEPERTI ITU!? _HIDOI SSU_!"

"Berisik, Ryouta!"

"A-Ampun ..."

Nomor 3—"...Membersihkan rumah ini?" Seira men _deathglare_ Tetsuya dengan sangat tajam. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh orang lain, mungkin punggung Tetsuya sudah bolong dan terkapar di lantai. Mau tidak mau Seira mengiyakannya, perintahnya tidak berlaku kepada Tetsuya untuk hari ini.

Berarti nomor terakhir—"T-Tunggu, Kuroko, maksudmu ... main?! Main apa?" Ujung-ujungnya Shiina merasa kebingungan akibat perintah Tetsuya yang kelewat absurd semua. Tetsuya masih berwajah datar, ia mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa saja ... Jadi, kita bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Kuroko _cchi_ curang ih ..." Ryouta merajuk. Dirinya tidak tenang, belum lagi mendapat hukuman penuh 'kasih sayang' dari Seira. Ryou duduk di bangku belakang, dengan santainya memakan kue _vanilla_ sambil mengetik plot untuk project komiknya. Sesekali gadis bersurai coklat itu tersenyum penuh arti. _Pasti terjual mahal ini ..._

... Tetsuya terdiam, ia memikirkan tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Belum lagi membuka hadiah yang berasal dari teman-temannya dan kedua kakak sepupunya itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukannya ya—"

"Kuroko." panggil Shiina dengan nada serius, walau sedikit terdengar bergetar. Jarak antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh. "Apa—"

CHU.

Seira melongo, pegangannya dengan gunting kesayangannya itu semakin erat. Seijuurou dan Ryou semangat—untuk menulis kelanjutan cerita dan plot milik mereka. Ryouta mangap, "W-Wah, M-Midorima _cchi_ memulai langkah ..."

Jadi saat Tetsuya menoleh, pipinya langsung dicium oleh Shiina yang wajahnya sudah—sangat—memerah. "Eh? Midorima- _san_...?" Gadis bersurai hijau itu memegang tangan Tetsuya dengan erat. "A-A-Aku ... Aku ..."

"Aku s-s-su..." Tetsuya berkedip dua kali, sementara yang lainnya sudah menunggu kelanjutan bicaranya. "Ada apa, Midorima- _san_?"

"S-Su ..." Shiina berkeringat dingin. "Suka banget sama kuenya hari ini! Rasa _vanilla_ , ternyata buatan Seira- _senpai_ enak banget! Kau harus cepat mencobanya, Kuroko! Tadi itu cuma tanda suka sama kuenya!" Shiina langsung bicara ngelantur.

Semuanya langsung _facepalm_ berjamaah. Yah, dikirain ada apa ...

 _ **/End/**_

 **A/N: Otanjoubi omedetou, Tecchan! Semoga gelar ultimate uke-mu tidak berpindah tangan kepada Sakurai—*plak***

 **Oke, oke, maafkan ceritanya yang luar biasa absurd ini. Nggak tahu ada angin apa makanya terciptanya genderbender kayak gini. Sehabis hiatus gara-gara kena WB, mau ngetik shounen-ai rasanya ... Jadi agak berat X"D**

 **Soal kacamata bolong itu ... Saya dapat ide dari author Keripik Kechoarenjer (kalau nggak salah) saat sedang ngechat bareng. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko pakai kacamata—tanpa lensa alias bolong—lumayan juga, pokoknya pakai kacamata dah. *apaansih***

 **Ada hint pairing AkaFem!Furi dan TakaFem!Saku, walau cuma numpang nama :'D *dihajarmassa* :v Kenapa nama Sakurai tidak berubah? Yah, sebenarnya kalau tetep kayak gitu imut juga sih XD *plak***

 **Kritik dan saran diterima! Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna!**

 **Mind to review?**

Omake:

Tetsuya, Shiina, Ryouta, serta Seira melongo bersama-sama saat melihat hampir seisi sekolah mereka sedang membaca satu cerpen yang sama. Saat Seira mencoba meminjamkannya, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat namanya, Ryouta, Shiina, dan Tetsuya terpampang di sana. Menjelaskan bagaimana keseharian mereka pada hari Minggu yang benar-benar persis dengan kejadian mereka kemarin.

Kalau benar-benar persis semua Seira tidak masalah, tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang ditambahkan. Seperti adegan Ryouta yang mendekap Seira, lalu menciumnya dengan hangat—Seira 'kan tidak melakukan hal seperti itu sama Ryouta!

Gosip sudah mulai menyebar tentang dirinya dan Ryouta—entah kenapa bagian Tetsuya dan Shiina tidak terlalu kentara di cerpen itu. "Ah, coba lihat pengarangnya." Ryouta melihat nama pengarang di pojok kanan bawah yang bertuliskan kanji 'Akashi Seijuurou'.

Ckris. "Seijuurou ... Kau ..."

"Ah, Seira- _nee_ , harusnya kau bersyukur karena masih dalam bentuk cerita." Gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu menoleh ke arah Tetsuya dan Shiina yang wajahnya sudah _illfeel_ berat sambil memegang satu buah komik tipis.

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Seira mengambil komik itu di tangan Tetsuya, membuka halaman per halaman dan—ia tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung merobek komiknya. Tanpa rasa kemanusiaan, ia menginjak-injak komik tersebut hingga tidak bersisa. Kalian mau tahu isinya?

Di sana banyak _fanservice_ mereka berempat. Dari _pairing_ normal hingga yang melenceng belok—bahkan ada tikung-tikungannya. Shiina berusaha untuk tersenyum—dirinya ingin menemukan pembuat komik itu lalu melemparkannya dengan sebuah bola basket—, "Yang buat itu Sakurai Ryou."

Oh, akibat _fanservice_ tadi, kita mengetahui bahwa Sakurai Ryou seorang _fujoshi_ peminat _pairing_ tikung-tikungan—kebetulan Seira melihat bagian Ryouta dan Tetsuya berduaan.

"AKAN KUHAJAR MEREKA BERDUAAAA!"

Seira berlari, Ryouta mengikuti, meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Shiina berdua. "Abaikan mereka ya, Midorima- _san_. Semoga kau memaklumi sifat Seira- _nee_." Serasa _déjà vu._

Shiina mengangguk pelan. Ah, sampai sekarang pun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. _Aku terjebak di friendzone ini ..._ Mengingat hadiah yang Seijuurou berikan kepada Tetsuya; sebuah tumpukan _light novel_.


End file.
